Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive resin composition, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of electronic components using ceramic materials may include a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) includes a ceramic element formed of ceramic materials, internal electrodes formed therein, external electrodes formed on surfaces of the ceramic element to be electrically connected to the internal electrodes and can be miniaturized and easily mounted while securing a high level of capacitance.
Due to these advantages, multilayer ceramic capacitors are mounted on printed circuit boards used in various electronic products such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, may be chip type capacitors that serve to store or discharge electricity and may have various sizes and amounts of stacked layers, according to usage and capacitance.
In particular, as electronic products are miniaturized, demand for microminiaturized and multilayer ceramic capacitors having ultrahigh-capacitance is increasing. To this end, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been manufactured by allowing the thickness of a dielectric layer and internal electrodes to be thin and stacking a large number of dielectric layers.
The microminiaturized and ultrahigh-capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor needs a high level of reliability as a wide range of applications requiring a high degree of reliability such as in vehicle headlights, medical devices, or the like have been digitalized and a demand therefor has been increased.
Examples of factors causing the problems with respect to high reliability may include crack occurrence of the external electrodes due to external impacts, permeation of a plating solution into the ceramic element through the external electrode layer during a plating process, and the like.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem, external impacts are absorbed and the permeation of the plating solution is effectively prevented, by applying a resin composition including conductive materials between the external electrodes and a plating layer, thereby improving the reliability.
Meanwhile, in the related art, silver (Ag) with excellent conductivity and high reliability has mainly used as the conductive resin composition. However, the use of silver (Ag), a relatively expensive precious metal, is a factor in increasing product manufacturing costs.